To meet again
by watergirl795
Summary: Ruthie Camden and Martin Brewer used to be best friends. It's been 3 years since they saw each other last. When the two run into each other again, Will it be possible for them to start a new relationship? Marthie! My first fic ever, so R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

_Ruthie_

It had been a long time since Ruthie last saw Martin Brewer. He had broken her heart when she was only sixteen. Ruthie left for Scotland not long after, and then returned home to be with the Rev.

Once Eric got the OK from the doctors, Ruthie decided to return to Scotland. That's where she had spent the last 3 years, studying poetry. She was now on her way back to Glen Oak, California, for good this time.

As Ruthie got off the plane and was walking into the terminal, her phone rang. As she pulled it out, she walked into an extremely fit, tan guy, with dark hair and mesmerizing green eyes. As she fell back, the stranger caught her by the arm.

"I'm so sor-" she trailed off. Standing there, eye level with Ruthie Camden was none other than Martin Brewer, smiling at her. She couldn't move. It was as if time had stopped. She could feel her heart beating faster and her palms get sweaty. She felt like that 16 year-old girl again. Why did this particular guy always have this affect on her?

As they stood there, Martin's grasp still firm around her, neither spoke. After a while Ruthie decided to break the silence.

"I think you can let go now." She said, looking down at her arm.

"Oh, right. Sorry." He replied sheepishly, barely breaking his gaze.

"That's all right." She paused, then continued, "I'm sorry for bumping into you."

"Not a problem." He gestured to the bags, "Do you need help with those?" Before she could respond, he lifted up her bags and turned to walk out.

"Wait a minute, where are you going" She asked, a little bit annoyed that he didn't give her a chance to say no.

"You're going to your parents house, right?" He asked, barely turning his head.

"well, yeah, but-" Again, she was cut off.

"Okay then. I'm heading over to my dad's. And since we're both going to practically the same place, there's no sense in you taking a cab. Unless someone's meeting you here…" He said. They had reached his car and he had already loaded the bags in the trunk. He turned to face her.

"Well no, but-"

"Great. It's settled then." He flashed that heart-melting smile of his and closed the door.

As he walked around to the passenger's side to open her door, Ruthie tried to figure out what she had just agreed to. She was still so flustered from running into him again after all these years.

_Martin_

She walked over to where he was and got in the car. He shut the door and walked around to get in the drivers side. As they pulled out of the airport parking lot, He looked over at her. He remembered the phone conversation he had with the rev. last week. Martin wondered how it was possible she was single. She was gorgeous. Ruthie Camden wasn't a little girl anymore. She was a woman.

He shook his head, remembering how she had told him she loved him and he had blown it. _I love you. As a friend._ He then recalled when he had asked her out only to be turned down. She claimed she was in love with T-bone.

"So how was life in Scotland?" He said, keeping his eyes on the road.

Ruthie studied him. She wondered how he knew she had been in Scotland all this time. She figured her dad had kept him informed.

"Scotland was Scotland. I'm just happy to be home" He seemed to think about this.

"You're staying for good?" He said, trying to keep his cool. He didn't want to show too much excitement, only to get his heart broken.

"I think so. I love Glen Oak, and even though my family drives me crazy, this is where I want to be."

"Want to be?" He said, finally looking over at her. She was looking back at him and after a few seconds he quickly turned his head back to the road.

"I want to start a family here." She replied softly.

They pulled into Martin's driveway and he again turned to look at her. She was beautiful. Her curly brown hair hung at her shoulders and her brown eyes were staring at him intensely. He took a deep breath. _I'm still in love with Ruthie Camden. _He thought. _What am I getting myself into?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Martin leaned towards her slowly. She pulled back.

"I think I should be going now." She said, fumbling for the door handle. She opened the passenger door and started climbing out. Martin quickly unfastened his seat belt and reached to open his door as well.

"Here, I'll walk you over," he said.

"I think I'm capable of walking across the street." She replied.

"I'm sure you are, but I just want to make sure you get in safely…" He paused. "So that you're not locked out or anything." He continued, puling her bags out of the car.

"Martin…" She sighed, as she looked down and played with the bottom of her jacket.

"Ruthie, really. I want to do this," he said, holding her suitcase and standing less than a foot away. He looked into her eyes.

"Okay." She finally relented.

As they walked over to the Camden's house, it was silent. Neither one spoke.

When the two reached the kitchen door, Ruthie and Martin both went inside. He set Ruthie's bags down, and watched Ruthie nervously bite her bottom lip.

"Do you want some cake?" she asked, walking towards the counter.

"I'd love some. Thanks." He went over and sat down at the table.

She got two plates and set a piece of cake on each. She brought them over to the table, and set one in front of martin. She set the other down in the spot next to him, and sat.

"When's the last time we did this?" he asked her, before taking a bite.

"I don't know. It's been years." She said, digging into her own piece.

Martin was watching her intently as she finished and then took both plates to the sink.

He watched as she rinsed them and set them down. When she turned to look at him, she caught him staring.

"What? do i have something on my face?" She asked, looking at herself in the toaster. Martin laughed.

"no, you look great." he said.

Ruthie turned back to him and walked over to her seat. She pretended to be examining her fingernails while Martin watched her.

"I've missed you." He said, breaking the silence.

Ruthie looked him in the eye for a moment, and then said, "I've missed you two."

Since they had ran into each other, They held the other's gaze without breaking it. Martin moved closer to her slowly. When they were inches apart, He lowered his gaze to her lips, which made them tingle. He looked back up at her eyes, and then at her lips again.

Ruthie could barely breathe. The feeling of him being this close to her, and her thoughts racing about what she knew was coming, was an overwhelming feeling. She could feel her heart slam against her ribs and she found it difficult to think.

And then, she was thinking. About how great of a kiss this was and how much of an amazing guy Martin was.

The kiss lasted a few seconds longer, before Martin slowly pulled away. He looked up at her eyes.

"You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that." He said, not moving.

Ruthie could barely form the words in her mouth. "Just a..about as long as I have?" She asked it as more of a statement than a question. Martin smiled. He liked having this effect on Ruthie. And then, Martin lowered his head again, and kissed her.

As the kiss deepened, both were oblivious to the fact that there was anyone else in the room.

"Ahem." Rev. Camden said, clearing his throat. The two quickly pulled away and looked at who was standing at the entrance to the stairway. Eric Camden and his wife stood there, trying not to smile.

"Do you know what time it is?" he asked.

Martin, still a little disoriented, looked at the clock on the oven. "Um... 12:30. Sir."

"Yeah, past midnight." he said sternly, but feeling over joyous inside.

"You guys scared us. We didn't know who it was." Mrs. Camden included.

"Sorry rev. Mrs Camden." Martin replied.

"That's all right. Just try to be a little more quiet next time." She said, hoping there definitely would be a next time.

Martin looked over at Ruthie, who hadn't said a word. She was still trying to figure out what exactly just happened. _Had Martin Brewer just kissed her? and did Annie just imply that there would be another make-out session in the kitchen?_

She broke from her daze, to realize everyone was looking at her.

"Goodnight." She said, popping up from the table and kissing her parents on the cheek. She grabbed her suitcase and ran upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N-Thank you to my first reviewer, Sophia-Chad! This is my first fan fiction, and it means a lot to me when I get reviews. So keep 'em coming! Also, Martin is not the father of Sandy's baby, Aaron. Just wanted to clear this up...so that's it! Hope you like my story! R&R!)**

Chapter Three

The next morning, Ruthie got up around 10:00. She hadn't slept really at all, because her mind wouldn't stop repeating the events of last night over and over.

She finally dragged herself out of bed, and went downstairs in her PJ's and bathrobe. When she reached the bottom step, she heard hushed voices; those of Annie and Lucy. They were definitely talking about her. If she had had more energy, she would've stayed where she was to listen, as she did when she was younger, but she needed some coffee.

"Good Morning," she said brightly, as she walked into the kitchen.

Lucy and Annie looked up from their conversation.

"Morning Ruthie." replied Mrs. Camden

Lucy got up from the table. "Aw, hey Ruthie, we missed you" She said, giving her baby sister a hug.

"I missed you too." Said Ruthie, reaching for the pot of coffee. Lifting up her mug to her face with both hands, she eyed them suspiciously. "Look, I know you two were talking about me, so you might as well tell me."

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked, turning to look at her mother, hands on hips. "We-we weren't talking about you."

Lucy looked around the kitchen before continuing, "So..." She started.

"So?" Ruthie asked.

"So...how's Martin?" She asked, trying not to sound too interested.

Ruthie rolled her eyes and went back to her coffee mug.

A few minutes later, as Ruthie finished off her cup, someone knocked at the door. Ruthie looked up to see both her mom and her sister looking at her. "I'm just gonna go take a shower and get ready." She said, backing towards the stairs. She stopped at the top step as her mom opened the door.

"Oh! Martin, come in!" She said, hugging him.

"Thanks Mrs. Camden, I was wondering if Ruthie was here. I kind of need to talk to her."

"Oh sure, just make yourself at home, I'll go tell her you're here." Ruthie, hearing this, sprinted up the stairs, meanwhile tripping over her robe and falling on the floor.

"Ouch." She said, quietly.

The three in the kitchen heard this, and Martin raised his eyebrows in amusement. "I guess I'll just go get her then." Said Annie, rushing over to the stairs.

"Ruthie Camden, what on earth are you doing up here?" Ruthie looked at her mom.

"I don't want to talk to him" She whispered.

"Why not?" Both Martin and Lucy could hear everything they were saying.

"Because...I just don't" Ruthie replied with a finality to her voice.

"Ruthie, get downstairs and talk to that boy who's waiting for you. Martin came to talk, and I'm going to make sure you two talk."

"I have nothing to say to him." She said, knowing what he wanted to talk about. Receiving a harsh look from her mother, Ruthie got up and trudged up the stairs. She sighed, "I'll be down in 10 minutes."

Finally, after a quick shower and putting her make-up on, Ruthie was ready to go. She came down the stairs one step at a time. She paused at the last step and saw Martin looking at her, then entered the kitchen and stopped, putting her hands on the counter. Martin watched Ruthie as she looked at him, eyebrows raised. He quickly realized what she was waiting for. He stood up, "Ready?" he asked, gesturing towards the door with his hands.

"Yeah." She responded. He opened the door leading to the backyard and after Ruthie walked past, closed it behind him.

Ruthie walked quickly towards the car. She was a few feet ahead of Martin, when he yelled, "Ruthie!" in an exasperated attempt to get her attention.

She whipped around. "What?"

"Will you just wait a second?" By that time, Martin had caught up with Ruthie and was now standing right in front of her.

Ruthie crossed her arms over her chest. "What did you want to talk about?" she asked, not looking him in the eye, but preferring to focus on a squirrel running across the yard.

Martin, noticing her resistance, asked, "Are you mad at me or something?" This got Ruthie's attention. She looked up at him and into those beautiful green eyes.

"No. I'm not mad at you...exactly." She took a deep breath and looked away again. "We shouldn't have kissed." She said this so softly, that he could barely hear it.

Martin tilted his head up and stuck his hands in his pockets. He looked back down at Ruthie and said, "Do you honestly believe that?"

She tilted her head. "Martin-" But she couldn't finish. Once again, Martin had interrupted her. But this time, it wasn't with words.

As he pulled away from the kiss, he looked her in the eye. "Do you think that shouldn't have happened?"

"I-"

"And what about this?" He asked, as he again pressed his lips to hers. Once the kiss ended and he pulled back ever so slightly, he looked at her and she looked back. He smiled softly and lowered his mouth to hers once more, deepening the kiss.

And that's where they stood, for half an hour, until the two finally broke apart.

Ruthie looked down at her shoes and shuffled her feet. "Brewer, you are the most stubborn person I know." She looked up and met his gaze. She smiled at him and reached up on her tippy-toes. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and turned towards the car.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N Okay, first of all, I want to say thanks again for reading my story. If you don't like it then I hope you will at least review and tell me how I can make it better. I'm fully open to constructive criticism! Right, now on with the chapter. Prepare for some fluff and a little bit of drama! R&R!)**

Chapter Four

Martin and Ruthie went to the promenade. As they walked around in the cool fall weather Ruthie kept her hands in the pockets of her light grey jacket, and Martin kept his hands in the pockets of his jeans. It was pretty quiet between them. Neither one said much about anything that had happened, much less the kiss.

Martin was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to say to Ruthie for the first time in his life. He always knew what to say to Ruthie. Always.

The kiss had been…amazing, to say the least. He had been thinking about it since it happened, almost an hour before. For some reason he just couldn't get it out of his head.

There was never a dull moment with Ruthie. She made everything seem so important and full of life. Ruthie brought drama wherever she went, if only to make things more interesting. As a teenager she would sparkle and all attention would be brought to her with out her intention. Martin realized that Ruthie hadn't changed all that much. She was still full of spunk and attitude. And she still lit up the room. How could she not? with her curly brown locks and hazel eyes.

He wondered how he had gotten there; figuratively of course. Martin had just run into Ruthie last night, and already they'd kissed more than a few times. He hoped they weren't taking it too fast. Sure, he'd spent the last three years in love with her when she was half-way around the world, but he wanted their relationship to be special. And not rushed.

While Ruthie was in Scotland and he was stuck in the U.S. playing baseball, he dated a little. It was only natural that a guy in his early twenties should date, although he didn't do it often.

When Martin did go out with a woman however, he was never really into it. The relationship hardly lasted past a few dates, and then he gave up. He couldn't put his heart into the relationship, because Ruthie had it. She had it thousands of miles away.

Though she didn't know it, Ruthie was feeling pretty much the same way that Martin was. She didn't know what to say either. She was still a little shaken from the fact that this had been her fantasy since she was a teenager, and now she was living it.

She didn't want Martin to think she was easy. Or that she could fall for people again just like she had with him. This situation however wasn't like that. It wasn't like that at all.

In Scotland she had tried to forget him and the heartbreak he had caused her. The thing with T-Bone didn't work out. She had known it wouldn't before she went to Scotland with him. A couple months after they got settled in, Ruthie decided she couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't keep pretending she was over Martin. She loved T-bone, but not as much and as deeply as she loved Martin.

When She was in Scotland, she had a few boyfriends. She thought she really could forget about Martin. But, she didn't. Not even once. Just when she thought a guy was perfect, even more perfect than Martin, she would realize that he wasn't. Not even close. Not by a long shot. Martin was Martin. And no matter how hard Ruthie tried to convince herself there was someone better out there for her, she knew in the back of her mind that there wasn't.

Martin and Ruthie's relationship was different from all the other ones they'd had throughout the years. Not only were they soul mates, but they were best freinds. Sure, you could try to fall in love with someone over time, and learn to be their best friend, but it wasn't the same. Martin was made for Ruthie. And Ruthie was meant to be with Martin.

Martin finally broke the silence. "So do you want to catch a movie?" He asked her, looking her way. "We could go check what's playing at the Cineplex." He suggested.

Ruthie looked back at him for a moment and smiled before returning her focus to the leaf-covered ground. She stopped walking and faced him. She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off. This time, Martin wasn't the one that was interrupting her.

"Ruthie?!" Yelled a familiar voice. Both Martin and Ruthie turned to the source of the noise. Ruthie stopped in her tracks. When she saw him, she froze. Ruthie couldn't move. All she could think was, _no. Please, no. _Over and over again. She shut her eyes tight. She knew who was yelling her name across the promenade. She knew that guy…the one guy she never wanted to see again.

It was the one guy that held her deepest secret. The one she so desperately tried to keep to herself, and only herself. It was the secret that changed her life...the secret, that could break her. Whether she wanted it to, or not.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a little while, it was the holidays and I was super-busy! Anyway, I think I'm gonna start like a schedule so I don't fall behind, like I could start updating every Sunday or something...I'm not sure yet. I guess I'll just play it by ear for now. Again, thanks for all the reviews! it's good to know what people think of my story! I know I left it on a cliff hanger last time, so finally here's chapter five. R&R!)**

Chapter Five

_Martin finally broke the silence. "So do you want to catch a movie?" He asked her, looking her way. "We could go check what's playing at the Cineplex." He suggested._

_Ruthie looked back at him for a moment and smiled before returning her focus to the leaf-covered ground. She stopped walking and faced him. She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off. This time, Martin wasn't the one that was interrupting her._

"_Ruthie?!" Yelled a familiar voice. Both Martin and Ruthie turned to the source of the noise. Ruthie stopped in her tracks. When she saw him, she froze. Ruthie couldn't move. All she could think was, no. Please, no. Over and over again. She shut her eyes tight. She knew who was yelling her name across the promenade. She knew that guy…the one guy she never wanted to see again._

_It was the one guy that held her deepest secret. The one she so desperately tried to keep to herself, and only herself. It was the secret that changed her life...the secret, that could break her. Whether she wanted it to, or not._

Ruthie inhaled sharply. Again, she shut her eyes, trying and failing to get the image out of her head. _What is he doing here? Why now?_ She was confused. She wasn't expecting this. She wasn't expecting to ever see him again. She didn't **want** to ever see him again.

In Scotland she had been confused. She had been hurt and angry. She was a mess; a complete and total disaster. She wanted to forget the outcome of her vulnerable state. She hated that she had been so careless and slipped. She was upset at herself and at the fact that she had absolutely no control over her emotions.

That night...was the night that had changed everything for her. She wasn't little innocent Ruthie Camden, the preacher's daughter anymore. She wasn't who she used to be. And it was all because of that night. That night that only two people knew about. It was that secret that she hated having, but hated even more the thought of it not being so secret.

Ruthie opened her eyes slowly to find him still walking across the promenade toward her and Martin. He walked tall and confidently as if proud to have something over her. He had acknowledged her obvious discomfort at his being there from the moment she saw him. This, only made him enjoy the secret that he held all the more. He was sure she would do anything to take back what had been done, or at least to ensure that it would never be heard by another soul. He thought about this as he approached them and a slight smirk was hidden in his facial expression.

Ruthie exhaled heavily as if finally giving up on something that required huge amounts of energy, and whispered to herself, "T-bone."

As T-bone stood only a few feet from the two, he greeted them. "Ruthie," He paused looking at her nervous face. He turned to see Martin's expression. He was clearly confused as to what was going on. "Martin."

They stood there in the middle of the promenade in silence before Ruthie bravely poke up. "Martin," She said lightly touching his arm, "I need to talk to T-bone for a minute. It'll be quick, I promise." She added. Something about her face seemed to say that she really needed to do this...but there was also a fear in her eyes.

Martin sensed that he should let them talk. Give them a minute, maybe two before he stepped back in. "yea, sure. take all the time you need." He said, sincerely, looking into her eyes.

She thankfully squeezed his arm before letting go. Martin walked over to one of the shops, pretending to browse. T-bone rolled his eyes.

He andnRuthie watched as Martin walked away. He returned his gaze to Ruthie. "So you and Martin, huh? Now **that's** rich."

Ruthie sighed and looked up at her ex. "T-bone, what do you want?"

He hesitated, He could tell she didn't want to talk about it. He immediately caught on. "Wait, so he doesn't know?" He feigned shock. "I mean, Ruthie Camden-keep a secret from her beloved Martin Brewer? Ruthie, I'm shocked!" His tone was full of sarcasm as he pretended to be astonished at this.

Ruthie glanced at Martin and he stared back at her. She turned her focus back to T-bone. "If you have to know, I just ran into him last night. Not that it's any of your business." She muttered the last part under her breath as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Ah...so you were planning on telling him?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

Sighing again, Ruthie shifted her arms and wrapped them more tightly around herself. She flickered her gaze to Martin and then looked at the leaf-covered ground.

"No?" Ruthie remained silent. T-bone smirked. He started to take a step towards Martin before Ruthie reached out and grabbed his arm. He faced her again.

"Look, what happened...was a mistake. You took advantage of me when you knew I was hurting. Please. Please don't ruin this for me. Please." T-bone looked at her begging eyes. He looked at Martin who looked like he was going to head over and interrupt any second.

He laughed quietly to himself and shook his head. He walked in the opposite direction causing Martin to go over and put his arms around a crying Ruthie.

"Ruthie, what's wrong? what did he do to you?" Martin asked, cupping her face. Ruthie sniffled.

"Nothing...can we just, uh,get out of here?" she asked hopefully.

He studied her face for a second before saying, "sure. C'mon, lets get you out of here." They walked towards the parking lot and Martin grabbed her hand. Ruthie looked up at him and he looked back. He gave her a reassuring grin as he held her hand. She smiled back at him sweetly. Martin wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple gently. She looked up into his deep green eyes with an idiotic grin plastered to her face. His own face mirrored the same expression. She reached up on her tippy-toes and kissed him gently. When she pulled away he still had that goofy smile she loved.

At that moment Ruthie came to a realization. She forgot all about her encounter with T-bone that occurred just a few moments earlier in the promenade, and about her harmful secret. She forgot everything besides the fact that this had been her dream since she was sixteen; to be held in Martin's arms, to be kissed by him and to be this close to him, without being treated like a little girl. There was nothing sisterly about it, she mused. _I'm in love with Martin Brewer. _she thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Don't worry, author's note is at the bottom this time! (and probably will be from here on out ))**

Chapter Six

They spent the next few days hanging out and getting to know each other; not that they didn't know each other already…but people change. Martin changed when he was away from Ruthie. And Ruthie changed when she was away from Martin.

After their run-in with T-bone at the promenade, Martin took Ruthie to the batting cages. They reminisced about old times, when she would sit on the benches and watch as Martin practiced.

"I haven't done this in forever" she giggled. Martin went up beside her and guided her hands to the correct positions on the bat.

"Hold the bat up here," he demonstrated, "and lift your elbow." She did as she was told. "There you go." He said, watching the petite brunette in amusement, with a light smirk on his face.

They joked around all afternoon. Ruthie laughed at most things he said, and Martin smiled at his ability to entertain her.

The next day they went ice-skating. Ruthie thought it had been positively hilarious watching Martin's strong muscular frame trying to skate. He was…pretty bad. He fell on his butt or his face several times on numerous occasions.

Of course, Ruthie teased him about this. She was doing great, and had managed not to fall down hardly at all during their entire time inside the rink.

One time, however, when she bent over to help him up, he purposely just pulled her right down with him. She fell down next to him _hard_ and peered at him through narrowed slits. He just grinned back at her sheepishly.

He shrugged. "My bad." He said, his contagious grin still in place.

"Uh-huh." She tried her best to continue to frown at him, but eventually relented and held a smile. She pushed herself up and said, "You just wait until you fall down _again_ and I don't help you up. We'll see who's laughing then."

At this, he just chuckled and pulled himself up beside her. "Yea, we'll see."

-&-

"Hey Luce? Someone's at the door!" Kevin yelled up the stairs to his wife. Over at the Kinkirk residence it was a chaotic and noisy morning... as usual.

Lucy was running around trying to get Savannah dressed while calming a crying baby. Kevin was in charge of the three year old, Joshua Kinkirk. A few weeks after the road trip, Lucy had given birth to a healthy baby boy, and they named him Joshua Benjamin, after his uncle Ben.

"Can you get it please? I'm kind of busy!" She yelled back. The baby in her arms was screaming bloody murder and Savannah was running around in her princess dress waving a wand. "Savvy, stop running. We're late and we need to get you dressed." The reverend said, turning to her daughter.

"But I don't wanna." She replied through her toothless mouth. "I like playing princess."

"I know you do, honey. But Mommy has to go and you need to get ready." She said, finally hushing the baby a little bit. "You can come back and play later. Maybe even Sam or David will play with you." The little girl seemed to think about this for a moment and then showed her toothless grin once more

"Okay." She said cheerfully, and rushed off towards her bedroom to get changed.

"Luce! Come look who showed up!" Once again, Kevin's screaming filled the house.

Settling the baby down, she put Madison down in her basinet and went downstairs. "Coming." She called.

When she reached the bottom step she froze. "Simon?!" she gasped. She took off full speed towards him and threw her arms around his neck. "What're you doing here?" she asked incredulously, finally releasing him.

"I was in the neighborhood, thought I might drop by." He said, smiling down at his crazy older sister.

She gave him a skeptical look. "Well if that's the case, then Hi. And bye." She said, playfully ushering him towards the door.

He laughed at her antics and said, "I'm just kidding, Luce. I'm here for a couple weeks. I took off from work and we wanted to see everyone." He explained.

She looked like she was going to say something, but caught herself. She took a step toward Simon with her hands placed lightly on her waist, thinking about what he had just said. "We?"

His lips curled into a small smile. He looked over at Kevin who had Savannah, Josh, and Maddy all ready to go. "Hey guys!" he said, opening his arms wide enough for the six year old and the toddler to run into him. He scooped them up and showered them with kisses, their little bodies shaking with laughter and high-pitched screams filled the air. "What's up?" He asked, still ticking the giggling infants.

"Nothing much… we're supposed go to mommy's church barbeque." Savannah replied while sticking out her tongue and scrunching up her nose.

"Yea!" Josh shrieked, mimicking his sister's facial expressions. Simon laughed and looked over to Lucy who only rolled her eyes. Kevin had a proud smile on, admiring his three small kids, as he held the infant in his arms.

"Sounds…fun" he added dully. Lucy refrained from rolling her eyes again at Simon's immaturity.

"You never answered my question." She said, stepping forward slightly, eyeing him.

"What question?" he asked a small smirk playing on his lips. At a sharp glare from Lucy, he quickly backtracked. "Well, technically, it wasn't a question." He said, standing up from where he was squatting on the floor playing with Savannah and Josh.

Her glare hardened and Simon grinned back. "Come _on_ Simon. You said _we._ Who's we?"

His smile widened and he pointed to himself. "I said that?" Lucy sighed, clearly frustrated with her younger brother, and he decided he had tortured her enough. He turned to the Kinkirk clan, "You guys," he started, eyes twinkling, "I want you to meet someone." He walked a couple feet outside the door and returned with a beautiful blond haired woman that held a smile resembling Simons.

Lucy had Kevin both did a double take. The woman looked so familiar, but neither could quite put their finger on it.

Simon had one of his arms around her waist, his other hand placed on her shoulder. Her hands were clasped together and thrown over one arm was her jacket.

The blond and Simon exchanged excited glances and turned back to face his sister and brother-in-law. Now it was their turn to exchange looks and Lucy and Kevin's heads turned toward one another.

A stunned Lucy was the first to actually say something. With her eyebrows raised in surprise and her mouth open, she said, "Is that----"

-&-

"Good Morning!" He said in a sing-song voice as he walked into the kitchen. He was wearing a brown polo that brought out his green eyes and complimented his figure nicely.

Martin walked further into the kitchen and stopped short of seeing Ruthie at the table, body clad in soft fuzzy red slippers, blue flannel pajama pants, a white tee and topped off with a pink robe fastened loosely around her. Her hair was put back into a messy bun with a few curly strands loose, and her nose was red. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, she had a Kleenex box in hand, and a mound of used and crumpled tissues surrounded her.

"What happened to you?" he asked. "You look _terrible._" She groaned and sent daggers at him with her eyes. She plopped her head down on her forearm and sighed heavily. She rolled her forehead off her sleeve to face Martin who stood there looking shocked, as if he'd never in his life seen a sick person. Which, of course she knew wasn't true, since she'd been sick multiple times while he lived with the Camdens.

"Are you sick?' he asked, curiosity and concern seeping through his words. She looked up at him, glaring and met his eyes.

"What does it look like? Of course I'm sick!" she exclaimed throwing her hands up. Receiving a sudden throbbing headache from the sudden movement, inwardly cursing, she laid her elbow on the table and put her head in her hand.

He chuckled softly before saying apologizing and asking her of she needed anything from him. When she declined, he shook his head and walked over to the cabinet. He fished out a tea bag and a mug and started heating the water.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, wondering how he got 'No thanks' mixed up with 'Will you make me some tea please'. There was definitely something wrong with that boy.

"I'm making you some tea. You need lots of fluids to help you get better sooner and the herbs can't hurt." He said, as if this were the most obvious thing in the world. As the water started boiling on the stove, he turned to face Ruthie. He leaned back on the counter and crossed his arms over his chest in an almost model-like stance.

Ruthie rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. Really." She must have sounded awful because he laughed at this statement. Once he stopped, he peered down at her from his 6 foot 4" and studied her for a few minutes.

After a little while of silence, he said, "You should go get into bed. I'll bring you your tea when it's done, but you need your rest." She looked at him, mouth agape.

Once she snapped out of it, she retorted. "What are you, my nurse?" He chuckled again at this, which frustrated her even more. She had a sore and runny nose, she had felt feverish all day, and now he was here, giving her a hard time and making her head hurt. She did not need his company; especially if he was going to be that bossy.

"Come on, I'll help you up." He said, leaving his position at the counter to approach where Ruthie was seated.

When he offered his hand she took it, stood, and dropped it. "I can get myself up the stairs, thank you very much." With her head held high and her box of Kleenex in hand, She started the long trudge up the stairs.

"Stupid pretty boy" She muttered under her breath, so that she thought she was the only one that could hear. Once again, he chuckled and realizing he had heard her, Ruthie's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink as embarrassment flooded her body.

-&-

"Cecilia? Is that you?" she asked, bewildered. The blond nodded eagerly at Lucy, a huge smile still spread wide across her face.

"Hey Luce!" she said never losing the grin and turning to Kevin. "Kev."

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it!" Lucy exclaimed, coming out of her shocked state. She rushed over to envelope Cecilia in a big hug, which was returned to her. She turned to face Simon surprise and happiness still clearly etched on her face. "Where did you find her?" She asked, while putting her arm around Cecilia's shoulder.

"Well, a couple months ago we ran into each other downtown Los Angeles," He stated. Cecilia had slipped away from Lucy and was now proudly grinning at Simon's side with her arm around his waist and his arm around hers, leaving Lucy to stand at Kevin's side.

"Both of us at this cute little coffee shop, that I just adore." She added.

"And I was late for work, but when I saw her, I just couldn't leave." He smiled down at her as she spoke again.

"It was fate." She said, her eyes sparkling with adoration. "He immediately caught my eye, and I gave him my number, to call me back so we could catch up. Well, He called me that night and we went out for dinner the next night."

"And the next night, and the next, and I finally worked up the courage to officially be my girlfriend again" Simon inputed.

"And I said 'Yes!'" She exclaimed, positively beaming.

Lucy was at a loss for words. she opened her mouth and closed it, not knowing what to say. She never thought they would ever see each other again, let alone get back together. Not that she wasn't happy for them, she definately was, but she was shocked. Finally Kevin stepped in to save her and spoke up.

"Well congratulations, guys! We're happy for you."

"Thanks!" Cecilia squealed as the former cop gave her a hug.

"Yea, that's really...really great you guys. Congrats." Luce added sincerely. There was another round of hugs, and after everyone had settled down, the Kinkirks, Simon, and Cecilia all stood there in silence.

"Well..." Lucy said, running a hand through her hair, "I guess we should all get going then."

"Yea, we promised we'd be at the church by 10 O'clock..." He paused and looked down at his silver watch band. "and it's 10:30."

Everyone hustled into the car and once packed up, left for the church.

* * *

**(A/N: Okay, so what do you guys think? I liked this chapter a little bit better than the past chapters I've written. I don't know, but I really liked chapters 1 and 2, but then I think my writing just kinda got a little stail...if you know what I mean. Let me know what you think of my story so far, and again-any advice or suggestions are always welcome! I'm definately trying to improve my story and make it so that my readers enjoy it more. Many of you have said that you like it, and I'm really glad!**

**I got a suggestion to make it longer, so I tried it out this time. I think it was pretty fun writing a longer chapter (even though it's not really _long_ by any means. It's just long_er_...lol)  
**

**Also, feedback is much appreciated. I know I've said this before, but I can't stress it enough! Your reviews are what keep me going and give me the motivation I need to write. So thank you to everyone who has read my story and/or reviewed it. You guys are great!**

**Btw-about the schedule thing...I don't think that's going to happen. Not right now, anyway. I have soooo much to do, school being so hectic, and my activities taking up almost all of my time, that I don't think it would be fair to put this story on an update-every-week-thing, because I can't promise a chapter will be out when I said it will...I'm not sure if I'm making sense here or not, so if you don't understand me, just bare with me...**

**I don't want to disappoint you guys, 'cause my readers are VERY important to me. So once again, read, review, stay in school...and all that jazz.  
**

**Thank you soooooo much! ;)  
**

**Love, yours truly,**

**~E  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Ruthie made her way to the attic and climbed into bed. She spread the covers out, making herself comfortable with 2 pillows propped up behind her head. She was in a sitting position, smoothing out wrinkles, invisible and otherwise, in her comforter.

Martin walked in, a trey in hand, carrying the contents of her beverage.

"Your Highness," He bowed with a goofy flourish and presented the drink with one arm, Vana White style.

"Why thank you, kind sir," she said, playing along. He gave a boyish grin and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"I wasn't sure how much honey," he said, rubbing the back of his neck, "or what kind of tea, so I just brought up a bunch."

"It's fine. Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem." He said, looking around the room. He took in the old vanity by the wall, and the posters of boy-bands surrounding the walls. He looked over the pictures of Ruthie growing up, some with her friend Katelyn riding horses, some with Lucy and Mary. There were pictures of Simon and Ruthie when they were younger and still very close.

Martin paused at the last picture. It was framed by her bedside. It was a picture of them, one he hadn't seen in years. Martin was dressed in his baseball uniform had his arm around Ruthie's shoulder, and in the other hand was his bat. He was looking down at her petite figure with a smile on his face; he guessed it was probably after a game.

She was smiling brightly at the camera and had her arm tucked around his waist. She was wearing his jersey, one he'd given her a while back. She was always supportive of his baseball.

His eyes were fixed on that picture. It was taken before he had broken her trust, before their relationship was strained. It was a little bit after when he had realized that his feelings for her weren't exactly sisterly.

Ruthie followed his gaze.

"We had some good times, huh?" she asked quietly. He quickly turned his head back to face her. She was still staring at the picture.

He looked back to the frame. "Yeah, we did."

She nodded solemnly, her eyes still transfixed with the photo.

Neither of them spoke for a few minutes. They sat in a comfortable silence, remembering the good times, and then the bad times that tore them apart.

She took a small sip of her tea, mug held in both hands. Her hair had been let down from the sloppy ponytail it had been thrown into earlier. She may have been sick, but she was a sight.

Her cup was set down, and her small fingers played with the loose thread in the blanket. She sniffled, trying to keep the unwanted tears in check. Why she was crying, was a mystery to her.

Martin reached over and weaved his fingers with hers. They sat there, holding hands trying to think of something to say to the other. His large thumb traced light circles on the back of her hand and she found herself smiling slightly.

She took a deep breath, which was a little bit difficult considering her state of health, and let it out shakily. "It doesn't feel like much as changed." She said, looking down at their intertwined fingers.

Martin agreed silently with a small nod and glance at her. She went on. "Except it has. A lot has changed." She paused, not sure of what to say next. "I just…I wish-"

She paused again, trying to think of a way to phrase it. Another deep breath was inhaled and let go just a moment after. "I wish we could go back to the way things were. I changed in Scotland. I experienced a lot of new things, not all exactly good. If I could go back in time, I'd take back what happened. I really would." She drew her hand away slowly before looking up at him.

Martin lifted his gaze to hers and propped his chin on the bridge of his knuckles.

"I'm really glad you're back, Ruthie." She smiled as a single tear dripped down her face. She paused and tilted her head in a playful manner.

"I wish I could say the same for you" She said. He feigned an offended expression and she laughed. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Geez, Brewer. Learn to take a joke," She said through giggles. He smiled and gestured at her tea, which was probably cold by now.

"Well, you have your tea, so I'll just let you rest." He made a move to get up, but Ruthie pulled him back down.

-&-

Ruthie didn't know why she had gotten so emotional over the picture. It was after all, _just_ a picture. That's what she told herself anyway.

Another part of her knew why she had gotten so worked up about the photograph. It was a big part of her life; well what the picture was _of_ was a big part anyway. That picture was one of her favorites. She always used to look at it before she went to bed, and it helped her sleep many a night. She used it for comfort mostly when Martin had made her upset, or when said boy went about shattering her heart. She viewed it like it was a promise that everything would be okay.

It had sentimental value, and Ruthie was pretty sure if she were stranded on an island that would be the one possession she would take.

She had felt so guilty sitting there in bed with him. She wanted to tell him what happened; she almost had, too. Ruthie trusted him. He was her best friend throughout their teen years. He had made her fall in love with him. And she didn't regret any of it. The journey was worth it in the end.

Not once did she want to take back anything that happened with Martin. Several times, she wished that she wasn't in love with him. She wished she could have fallen for someone else…someone else who wasn't Martin. She wished a couple of times in her youth, that she could at least fall _out_ of love with him eventually. Needless to say, none of these things happened.

She was still very much head over heels for Martin Brewer, and as of right then, she didn't want to change anything about that.

-&-

"Stay with me. Just for a little bit." She said, tugging him back down to the bed where he had been seated just moments before. "Keep me company."

A light smile played on his lips. "Fine." He replied. "For a little while anyway. But you need to sleep. If you don't get better, I'm going to have to go out and find someone else to annoy…which would indeed be a waste of time. Since, after all, you are right here."

As Ruthie went to input her opinion, he continued. "Besides," he started, "I've already had years of practice with you. I'm like a pro now." He gave her a sly smile, daring her to quip that with a reply.

She thought about it for a minute, and then finally decided that there was no way she could respond without either complimenting him, thus enlarging his ego, or agreeing with him, thus saying he's right and boosting his already big enough self-confidence.

Ruthie settled for an eye roll and told him not to be such an idiot before asking how old he was again. He laughed at this remark and told her he was twenty-three. It was totally expected of her, and he knew that was what would happen.

His green eyes sparkled as they looked into hers and gave her another heart searing boyish grin; the kind he was infamous for.

She gave a small 'hmph' and laid back to relax.

Her hand was in his again and he was playing with her fingers, drawing imaginary shapes and objects on her palm.

Martin moved over and laid down next to her, her small hand still engulfed in his larger one. His head was in his palm, propped up by his elbow. He took her in and watched as she relaxed. It seemed as if everything were perfect. This was how it was supposed to be.

-&-

Martin thought back to when he first realized his feelings for Ruthie. It had been years ago. He was still living with the Camden's at the time.

It was when Ruthie and Vincent were together, and Vincent had asked Martin to get her to break it off. He remembered how Ruthie had thought Martin was jealous, and he had been doing it for selfish reasons.

Everything had worked itself out in the end. Ruthie had found out what was going on, and that Martin wasn't interested in her that way.

His dad was coming home from Iraq, and before they left, Ruthie went up to the garage apartment and the two talked, as if to be rid of the awkwardness of the situation. He had hugged her, and that was when it happened. If anything, it made the situation even more awkward. It was their first ever hug, and he then realized that he liked Ruthie more than he should. He wasn't supposed to have a thing for someone who he once looked at as a little sister. But he did.

-&-

She was drifting off. The cold medicine she had taken earlier was making her drowsy, and she could barely keep her eyes open.

Martin's calloused fingers, from years of playing baseball, were caressing her hand, and it was soothing.

He watched as her eyelids fluttered closed and then open, and then closed again.

As she was falling asleep, she barely registered what Martin was saying.

"I love you, Ruthie Camden." He whispered in her ear.

* * *

**(A/N So....what does everybody think? Am I doing Okay so far? Let me know!**

**I'm really really sorry for the late update. I just finished taking the SAT, and it totally kicked my butt, as I've explained to a couple of you before. I wasn't planning on taking so long to update this time, and I'm sorry it's not that long too. I haven't had a lot of time to write lately...I've got sooooo much on my schedule! But, I just wanted to let you know, that no. I did NOT fall off the face of the earth or into a black hole. and I definately didn't get abducted, so no worries. I'm back now, and that's all that matters, right? left? whatever. So yeah... Thanks everyone for reviewing and subscribing, it gives me warm fuzzies. lol-I'm not really sure if anybody reads these author notes, but it's worth a shot, no?**

**Okay, so I'm going to stop babbling right now. You all know the drill, read, review, have a great Valentine's, etc.**

**I'll try to get back with an update next week or the week right after. Peace!)**

**~E**


End file.
